Desperate Times, Desperate Measures
by Condiotti
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. And asking out the girl you like might be one of those times.


**A/N: You know that trap where you read a whole bunch of one fandom and then you have to go and write something for it? Yeah…well, I fell for it. I've wanted to do this for a while and this is the first chance the drama in my life has allowed to put something decent to the page. So here goes! I don't own anything that all belongs to the respective owners and the version of the song is Frank Sinatra's.**

"Are you kidding me, Malfoy? Is this your idea of some sort of sick joke?" Rose Weasley screamed at the blonde boy in front of her.

"No, Weasley it isn't." Malfoy said, gently chuckling.

His chuckling seemed only to infuriate the red head even more. "Stop laughing you mangy ferret. What's your angle?"

"No angle." Said Malfoy.

"_No angle_?" Parroted Rose. "Then what is this?" She asked, bringing her clenched hand up in front of his face.

Malfoy smirked and stepped closer. "This my dear is a flower, a _Rose_ to be precise." Stepping even closer to the now blushing girl, the Slytherin blonde nimbly took the rose from her. His smirk growing wider, he gently traced her jaw with the flower. "Don't you like it?"

Rose merely scoffed and knocked the flower away from her. "I know what it is Malfoy. And it's not that I don't like it…" Her blush intensified and she met his gaze with a fiery glare. "I meant what is with you giving me it?"

"It's a token of my affections. Girls like getting flowers," Again he quietly chuckled and looked at her meaningfully. Twirling the flower he brought it back between them, "Ergo, me giving it to you means that I like you, Weasley."

"Whatever. I don't know what you're on Malfoy, but I'm not biting." Turning she began to walk away but was stopped by Malfoy's hand on her shoulder.

"Go with me to Hogsmeade." Said Malfoy.

Throwing his hand off her she flatly said, "No." And with that she walked down the hall. "Maybe if you got on a table and sang, but we know that is never going to happen." She called flippantly over her shoulder leaving the blonde staring dejectedly after her.

Turning he looked forlornly out the window when he heard a voice form behind him. "That was harsh, sorry mate."

"Listening from the shadows again Potter?" Malfoy scoffed, not looking away from the sunset beyond his window.

"Of course." Said the brunette as he sauntered up to the blonde. "But still she was harsh. I mean you brought Rose a _rose_ to ask her out with. So _original" _He finished sarcastically.

Malfoy growled. "It was worth a try." As he continued to watch the fading sunset he continued. "I think this should be the last time I try ideas from a muggle self-help book."

Potter gasped. "Scorpius _Malfoy _read something muggle? Hold the post and write the Prophet!"

Malfoy looked at the faux astonished boy. "Yeah, yeah live it up. Just don't tell my father, okay?" He said in mock exasperation as his mouth turned up in a half smirk.

Potter laughed. "You got it. Wouldn't want you gone now would I?"

"Whatever would you do without me?" Asked Malfoy as he winked at him.

"I know. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'd be all alone. I might have to go hang out with, with…_my family."_ Swooned Potter.

"Simply tragic." Said Malfoy.

Potter waved his hand in the air in front of them. "But that is my problem, and since I have no intention of ratting you out to your dad let's not worry about it. Instead let us think about ways to get you Rose."

"I don't think that's possible mate. She hates me." Whispered Malfoy as he again slipped into his window looking mini depression.

"Nonsense. Where there is a will there is a way. We just have to find that way." Admonished his friend.

"Yeah right, it would take more than a will. It would take a miracle_._" Said Malfoy. Potter merely waved his hands in the air again. Silence stretched between the two for a couple of minutes. Malfoy continued to twirl the rose between his fingers, staring intently at the flower. Suddenly he stopped and spoke quietly. "Hey Albus?"

"Yeah?" Potter answered.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to play the piano?" Malfoy smirked and asked slyly.

"Yes. Why?" Potter spoke slowly; weary of the decidedly evil grin that was growing on his friends face.

"Perfect." Purred Malfoy as he suddenly turned on his heel and began to head to the Slytherin dorms. Albus Potter stared at him bemused but quickly followed after Malfoy called over his shoulder. "Come on Potter, I have a girl to get."  
+++++++

"Are you sure about this Scorpius?" Asked Albus nervously as he peered into the Great Hall.

"Absolutely. We have to do this." Answered Malfoy as he stood composed next to his friend outside the great hall.

"Is there a mouse in your pocket? There is no _we. You_ have to do this." Said Potter. "You and your crazy ideas." He finished muttering under his breath.

As Malfoy was about to respond he was cut off by a smooth voice. "Good morning son. What crazy idea would this be?"

Turning Scorpius Malfoy took in the sight of his father with surprise. "Good morning father. I didn't expect you here today. How is mother?"

"I'm here on business." He said, gesturing to the other two men flanking him, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Smiling charmingly at the other two men Scorpius continued. "And a marvelous day for business it is. Well we will leave you to it then." With that he tried to leave pulling Albus along with him.

"Hold on there, son. You are avoiding us. What are you up to?" Drawled Draco, stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Nothing to nefarious father, don't worry. But trust me. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Said Scorpius as he scampered into the hall.

Turning to the other two men with an exasperated look Draco asked, "How come I have a bad feeling about this?"  
+++++++

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Albus and Scorpius sat down at the far end of their house table near the teacher's table and made ready their plans. "You've got the music, right?" Asked Scorpius somewhat nervously, though he'd never admit it.

"Yes, you git, I've got the bloody music. I just can't believe that you are going to do this and that you are bringing me into it." Said Albus tersely.

Malfoy sighed. "Desperate times mate. Desperate times."

"I get that, but how is this going to work? Won't she just think that you are the idiot that you know you are?" Continued Albus.

"No. She will see that I am serious and fall in love with me and go with me to Hogsmeade." Said Malfoy somewhat dream like.

"And will the blissful life happen before or after my Uncle Ron, her over protective father, kills you and your own father dies of a heart attack?" Joked Potter, for the first time that morning cracking a smile.

Waving his hand dismissively, Scorpius rolled his eyes at his friend. "Stop pestering me with details. And I notice that you didn't include your own father who is here to witness this as well."

Albus laughed. "That's because my father won't do anything but laugh his bloody ass off. I think he's been predicting something like this since he graduated Hogwarts."

"Well, who am I to question the Great Harry Potter?" Malfoy smiled as he saw Rose come in and settle down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table. "She's here; let's get this show on the road!" He said excitedly.

Albus just groaned. "If you insist. But know if anything bad happens know that I am totally throwing you under the bus."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get ready to transfigure the table and remember we need a full band. I'm gonna hit the lights." Said Malfoy as he stood up.

"Yes, Master." Muttered Albus as he too stood up and pulled out his wand.

With a flick of his wand, Malfoy shut out all the candles and light from the open windows in the Hall. Suddenly plunged into darkness the student body began to whisper to one another. However before any of the teachers could react Scorpius conjured a spotlight on him, Albus behind him and the transfigured band members. As Albus sat down at the giant piano the first strings of the song began to play. Pointing his wand to his throat to amplify his voice, Scorpius started to sing.

_I've got you under my skin.  
I've got you deep in the heart of me.  
So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
I've got you under my skin.  
I'd tried so not to give in.  
I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.  
But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well  
I've got you under my skin? _

Slowly Scorpius moved away from the band and stood in front of the Head Master and faced the populace. Holding out his arms he animatedly sang.

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, you fool, you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under my skin. _

As the music swelled to a crescendo he loped down the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Suddenly he jumped up on a free spot on the Gryffindor bench and then onto the table. Nimbly and gracefully without upsetting any of the plates and platters of food he made his way down the table and stopped in front of Rose Weasley. Turning to face her he once again started singing.

_I would sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
And repeats - how it yells in my ear:  
Don't you know, you fool, ain´t no chance to win  
Why not use your mentality - get up, wake up to reality?  
And each time I do just the thought of you  
Makes me stop just before I begin _

Slowly he began to soften his voice as he came to the last lines and pulled Rose up to stand on the bench before him. With one hand he cupped her face and with the other he pulled out his rose from the other day.

_'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
And I like you under my skin._

The music began to slowly fade out, but the lights remained out and the spotlight stayed trained on Scorpius and Rose. The boy smirked his family trademark grin as he twirled the rose around his fingers, his eyes never leaving her eyes. "Well Rose, I got on a table and sang for you. What do you say? Go out with me?"

Rose met his smile with one of her own and gently took the flower from his nimble fingers. "I guess you're not joking then eh?"

"Not even close, love. As I said, I've got you under my skin." He confirmed, pulling her even closer.

"Then I guess my answer would be yes then." Both smiled even wider at each other as they finally kissed to the echoing applause of the Great Hall.

In the back of the hall stood Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley with looks of utter horror on their faces. For once agreeing in mutual dis-believement of what their children had just pulled. Predictably Harry Potter stood beside them, as his son foretold, laughing his ass off. "Well, that's one way to end a feud." He choked out between laughs. Seeing that his two companions were still frozen like statues, he straightened and went to congratulate the new couple still laughing to himself. "And I think I agree with Scorpius. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**A/N: So what did you think? To far-fetched? As I've been reading to much of this couple that I love and needed to write. I love this song and thought it perfect. So tell me what you think! Don't be shy! Review or PM me! **


End file.
